


Tea and Lillies

by lilhawkeye3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Life Day (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3
Summary: Obi-Wan gets a Life Day surprise.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Star Wars Secret Santa 2020





	Tea and Lillies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanjin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjin/gifts).



Obi-Wan has been told he’s talented at many things. He’s been commended as a master of Soresu, even at his young age. His silver tongue has convinced many warring worlds to seek peace. He’s the youngest member to be selected to the Council.

And yet, there’s one thing, one very mundane thing that Obi-Wan has been unable to do: keep a plant alive.

Perhaps it’s a good thing that he didn’t end up in the AgriCorps, because Obi-Wan can’t even succeed with a single succulent.

He thought this was common knowledge throughout the temple by now. Obi-Wan Kenobi did not have a green thumb.

So pray tell, why had his two padawans decided to gift him a delicate,  _ living  _ plant as a Life Day present?

“Aw, come on, Obi-Wan! It’ll brighten up your room— it’s so bare in there,” Anakin commented with a smirk, knowing that if he kept goading, Obi-Wan would eventually give in.

Ahsoka bounced up on the balls of her feet. “Besides, we spent a long time researching what species to get you! This, it’s called a peace lily. We thought that it’d be perfect for you!”

“It is a rather pretty flower,” Obi-Wan muses as he lifts the pot from Anakin’s outstretched hands. There are three little white white flower bulbs stretching up out of the encircling leaves, one bigger than the others, and he can’t help but stroke its pale petals in interest.

“I… thank you, both of you, truly,” Obi-Wan stammered. “But I'm afraid I can't accept this, it’ll only die under my care.” He looked up at their faces and gave a wry smile. “Perhaps we can plant it in the Room of a Thousand Fountains Instead?”

Anakin and Ahsoka shared a grin that made Obi-Wan immediately suspicious. “No, Master, you misunderstand,” Anakin patiently explained, attempting to mimic Obi-Wan’s Coruscanti accent to his teasingly patronizing tone.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan both cringed and rolled their eyes before she carried on. “It’s a two part gift,” she chirped. “Yes it’s just a plant, but it’s also a project for the three of us to work on together!”

Obi-Wan looked between his two padawans with barely contained emotions as they waited for some sort of response. “You did this to spend more time with me?” He asked softly, glancing between the pair.

“Well, yes, but that’s mainly the purpose for your second gift,” Anakin admitted.

What— he wasn’t able to finish as Ahsoka pushed a box that she’d been hiding behind her back into his line of sight. He recognized the tin immediately, as it was of his favorite brand: a blend he once found on Corellia. Knowing neither of them had been anywhere near that sector recently though, he furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity. 

“We got some help from Master Windu,” Ahsoka beamed proudly, “but it was Anakin’s idea.”

Obi-Wan could no longer stop his smile from spreading across his face as he moved forward to draw both of them into a tight hug, though taking great care to keep his grip on the peace lily’s pot. “Thank you very much, both of you. This… this means a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome, Master,” Ahsoka mumbled against his shoulder while Anakin chuckled lightly, “anything for you, Obi-Wan.”


End file.
